<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a little piece of home by wrennette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997583">a little piece of home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette'>wrennette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sustained effort toward an ideal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blanket Permission, Gen, Weaving, do not copy to another site, jedi and clone crafting circle, tablet weaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crafting circle had never really appealed to Barriss, when she was back at the Temple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barriss Offee &amp; Luminara Unduli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sustained effort toward an ideal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a little piece of home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barriss follows the thread of her master's contentment, and is unsurprised to find her in the medbay, the strands of her weaving securely knotted to the end of one of the beds. Master Luminara hums softly, turning the tablets, sliding the shuttle, tamping down the weft, and turning the tablets again. The process repeats, the pattern repeats, and her master is steady as the tides. </p>
<p>"Hello Padawan," Luminara greets without looking up, warmth threaded through her voice. </p>
<p>"Master," Barriss returns. She stands at her master's shoulder, watching her slender fingers weave. It is a pattern of diamonds and dots, bright green surrounding a paler, yellower shade and outlined in deep purple. Barriss smiles to herself, because these shades of green are her and her master, the little pale dot protected by the darker green, as her Master guides and protects her. The purple supporting Master Luminara's green is for Master Mace, who is practically a brother to Master Luminara, and a most precious mentor to her. It is a wide band, but not quite as wide as Master Luminara prefers for her belts, so Barriss thinks it is a gift for Master Mace, since the war keeps the padawan-siblings apart.</p>
<p>Barriss pulls up a chair, and carefully pulls her own tablets and strands from her work bag. Her set is arranged to weave a ribbon barely a few centimetres across, far narrower than the hands width weaving that her master has undertaken. But Master Luminara has been weaving these patterns for much longer than Barriss, and her experience shows in the evenness of her finished bands, and the greater complexity of which she is capable. </p>
<p>The lengths of warp Barriss sets up are white and green, her shuttle filled with white weft. A simple diamond pattern, green lines on white ground, is the finished ribbon. It is a simple four and four turn repeat, the turning of the weaving cards with their coloured warp delineating the pattern. She checks her note on where she was, double checks that the head is secured, and settles in, weaving in the colours chosen by the 'troopers they have been assigned to lead. </p>
<p>Around them, the men work on projects of their own. Cable is knitting a pair of socks, tongue caught between his lips in concentration as he carefully turns the heel. Drum is crocheting a square, and there are a pile of others on his knee, all in shades of green. There are nearly enough, Barriss thinks, for him to begin arranging his blanket. The medic, Stitch, is living up to their name, carefully piecing scraps of fabric into a quilt top. </p>
<p>Crafting circle had never really appealed to Barriss, when she was back at the Temple. She'd gone a few times with her master, and she'd done her fair share of arts and crafts as a Youngling, learning the basics of painting and sewing and other such things along with the other Initiates in the creche. But it wasn't until she saw the clear joy on the troopers' faces when a resupply included gifts from the crafting circle, or the way the tension left her master's shoulders as she wove, that Barriss settled at her master's side and learned how to arrange threads on tablets, and weave them into patterns. </p>
<p>Barriss is still learning - she knows Master Luminara was still learning too, for all that she was so much more experienced. But Master Luminara has explained many times that a Jedi never stops learning, not until they rejoin the Force. Master Luminara exemplifies that doctrine well - she is constantly studying, whether it is a new pattern to weave, or the best way to engage the enemy with their troops.</p>
<p>It's nice too, Barriss thinks, to do something that is productive and thought-consuming. If her mind wanders away from the count of how many quarter-turns forward or back she's made, she'll ruin the pattern. And she very much doesn't want to ruin the pattern. The ribbon she weaves is small and simple, but for one of the 'troopers, it will be a treasured gift. Every little bit of decoration allows the 'troopers more self-expression, boosts their spirits and camaraderie. </p>
<p>When Barriss is weaving, she cannot worry. She cannot fret about things she has no control over. It is a meditation of sorts. She turns the cards, throws the shuttle, tamps the weft, and turns the cards again. Green threads cross with white, and slowly, threads form into pattern.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm @wrennette on tumblr, dreamwidth, and pillowfort, feel free to come say hi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>